A magic trick to remember
by Sexy pet777
Summary: Sunil hasn't left Peper alone for weeks, always making her be in his dumb magic tricks. One day, Pepper wants to relax, but Sunil has one magic trick that makes Pepper relize not all his magic tricks are so bad. I was dared to make this by one of my friends. - -


This is my first m rated fanfic, pleas be nice.

* * *

Pepper Clark was sitting peacfully on the couch, holding a book in her hands. For once, she wanted to be peaceful. just for once. just one day without anyone bothering her or anything. she smiled and sighed peacefully.

"Pepper!" Sunil called. Pepper rolled her eyes. Why couldn't that stupid magician leave her alone for once? The indian magicain boy hadn't left her alone for weeks, all he's done for weeks was bug her and make her be in all her be in all his dumb magic trick shows. Couldn't he shut up for once?

Pepper closed her book. She looked to see Sunil Smiling at her. "Pepper," He said. "Would you mind being in one of my magic tricks?" Pepper groaned and rolled her eyes. "Why can't you get someone else to do it with you?" She asked. "Because I planned it for you and me. Just you and me." Pepper blinked in confusion? What the hell did he mean? Forget it, she thought. The sooner I do his stupid trick the sooner i can relax.

The brash comedian walked with Sunil to the stage. No body was there. Maybe they were bored to death by Sunil's stupid tricks. Pepper nearly giggled by her thoughts, byt stopped. Sunil helped Pepper up on stage. He smiled at her.

"I Shall now do a new magic trick." He said. "The transportation!" Pepper rolled her eyes. Sunil closed his eyes and mummbled under his breath. Suddenly, pink smoke filled the air. Pepper coughed. She blinked. The smoke began to clear up, Pepper relized she was in Sunil's room. She blinked in confusion. "what the hell?" She mummbled. "Hey beautiful."

Pepper looked to see Sunil smiling at her... excpet... it was romantic like? He stared deep into her eyes and walked towards her. He held her hands in his. Pepper blinked and felt herself blush. "Uh... S-Sunil?"

Without thinking any furth er, Sunil grabbed her and kissed her. Pepper was shocked as she felt his lips on hers. They were so soft and gentle... so sweet. They were amazing. Pepper closed her eyes and kissed back. Sunil blushed. He stuck his tongue into her mouth without warning. Pepper blushed as he did this. She felt his tongue tasting hers. Their tongues wrestled, delighted by each other's taste. Sunil pulled Pepper closer to him and lifted her off her feet. Sunil smirked. "Let's have some fun my sweet rose." He said. Pepper blushed and smiled

He lied her down on his bed and got ontop of her. They both began to take their clothes off. Sunil took off his sweater, his sweat pants, his boots, his cape and his hat. He smiled and got closer to Pepper. He began to take her clothes off,p starting off with her shirt and then her shoes and socks and then her pants. She was now in a black bra and gray underwear.

He put his arms around her waist and began to kiss her neck deeply. Pepper moaned in pleasure. Sunil grinned as he heard her lovely moans. He stared at her huge plump breasts. They looked so big and beautiful in her black bra. He smiled as he thought about squeezing them and kissing them, but he wasn't sure if he should do it. Pepper stared at him and smiled. "You can touch em sunny." She said sweetly, as if she knew what he was thinking. Without hesitating, He took off her bra to reveal her sexy breasts. He began to touch and squeeze her breasts. Pepper blushed as he did this. Sunil kissed her lips and trailed kisses down to her breatsts.

Sunil smirked and began to lick them and suck on them. Pepper moaned. She felt his wet, warm tongue touching and licking her skin. She felt his warm saliva follow the trail of his tongue. She blushed as he sucked on them, tasting her, making her feel so sexual.

Sunil stopped and smiled at her. He blushed. "We... we can stop if you want... we don't have to do this. This is like... the ultimate sacrifice... we could be giving our very lives to each other And we could even become parents or even..." Pepper silenced him with a kiss. He felt her lips on his and began to kiss back. Her soft lips tasted so sweet. They were so gentle. They finally broke the kiss and Pepper smiled. "I understand." She said. "and I want to this with you. You're my best friend and I love you. I want to be with you." Sunil blushed as she said this and he smiled. "Well what are waiting for?" He asked pulling her closer. "Let's have lots much fun." He said, smiling devilishly.

He pulled her close to him and took off her underwear. He smiled and got his face close to her vagina. He smirked and gave it a slow warm lick. Pepper moaned with pleaser and lust. Sunil kept giving her slow licks. Sunil smiled as he heard her moaning with enjoyment. She tastes so good, so amazing, he wanted more. Suddenly, cum began to leak out of her vagina. Sunil licked it a little. Pepper sighed delightfully.

Sunil grabbed her and began to kiss her stomach, neck, and breasts. Pepper smiled and kissed his head, rubbing his blue hair in the process. Sunil smiled and kissed her. They both put their tongues in each other's mouths. Sunil moaned with satisfycation. Pepper shoved her tongue down his throat, making her lover moan even louder, with more lust.

Sunil smiled and put his fingers inside her vagina. Pepper blushed and felt him move around in side her. Sunil smiled as he saw her whole face turn a redish pink. He kissed her cheek. "Enjoying this babe?" He whispered in her ear. Pepper smiled and nodded. Sunil lifted Pepper off the bed and kissed her vagina. Pepper grinned.

Sunil smiled as Pepper began to touch his member. Sunil blushed as Pepper's face got close to it. Suddenly, she began to lick it. Sunil blushed and groaned. Pepper then began to suck on it. Sunil blushed even harder. He felt her tongue and saliva all around his member. He suddenly cummed in her mouth. Pepper licked it up. It tasted so good.

Pepper smiled and looked up at him. Sunil lied Pepper down on the bed. "Here's the best part" He said. He then shoved himself inside her. Pepper screamed in pain and agony. Sunil cringed. "are you ok?" He asked worringly. "I'll stop if you want me to!" Peppee shook her head. "Just go slow sunny." She said. Sunil smiled and nodded. He went up and down really slowly. Pepper grunted a little. After 13 minutes, the pain turned into pleasure.

Pepper smiled. "Sunny," She said. "I Can go faster." Sunil grinned devilishly. He went faster. Pepper moaned loudly with lust. Sunil blushed at the sound and at the pleasure. He then went faster and harder. Pepper groaned. Sunil kissed her neck deeply. Pepper grinned as his soft lips kept pressing against her neck.

Suddenly, Sunil climaxed inside her. Him and Pepper both screamed with pleasure. It lasted for about 8 minutes until they stopped.

The two lovers panted and covered up in bed. Pepper covered her breasts with the blanket. Sunil pulled Pepper closer and kissed her cheek. Pepper smiled. "So... what was the magic trick?" Sunil grinned. "We just did the magic trick." He said romanticly and kissed her lips. Pepper kissed back and wrapped her arms around him. They parted and smiled at each other. "Well." Pepper said. "It was the best magic trick I've ever seen you do."

* * *

... oh s*** I f**** this fanfic. -_- My friend in my personal life dared me to write a porn fanfic of my favorite couple... so... yeah. I have to keep it on fanfic. This sucks bad though, cause I know must people hate it. I tried my best on this thing so... please... no mean comments... I didn't want to make this thing... but I was dared. -_- so... hope ya'll enjoyed and have a happy friday. :D


End file.
